<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seventeen in Hogwarts AU by aerummilktea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559773">Seventeen in Hogwarts AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerummilktea/pseuds/aerummilktea'>aerummilktea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Comedy, Drabble Collection, Magic, No Plot/Plotless, Quidditch, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Series of Oneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerummilktea/pseuds/aerummilktea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts AU.</p>
<p>A series of oneshots/drabbles that follows the chaotic lives of 13 boys that may or not be too obsessed with Quidditch, even though half of them do not play the damn sport. Hell, some just want to create their own dance club. </p>
<p>"Can someone explain to me why there is a tiger in the common room?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seventeen in Hogwarts AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had a strong urge to write a Hogwarts AU with these boys for some reason, thought I'd just give it a shot :) I haven't written non-academic in years, so this will be a bit experimental for me. This series doesn't really have a plot, but hope you'll enjoy reading it as much I did writing it! Whatever I write isn't serious and most likely will not make sense.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Choi Seungcheol (known as S.Coups on the field) - 7th year<br/>
Gryffindor<br/>
Prefect/Head boy, takes his role very seriously. Will give detentions and take away house points if needed<br/>
Built and muscular boy, but a softie at heart<br/>
Embodiment of a gryffindor values (courageous, brave, daring, chivalry)<br/>
Admired and loved by his house for his charming and reliable personality. Known for breaking up a nasty fight during his first year, in which he gained attention and respect, landed the bully in the hospital wing. Jeonghan took photos of him intervening in the fight, cheering him on, while Joshua watched from the sidelines, ready to treat any injuries. First year was a chaotic time for the trio. Fifth year was even worse.<br/>
Quidditch captain, best chaser (it’s rumored that the national team wants to recruit him and Jeonghan) because he loves scoring goals; competitive<br/>
“Quidditch must go on” is his life motto<br/>
Pureblood<br/>
Tied as the best duelist with Jeonghan, both have never had a serious match with one another<br/>
Wants to become an auror<br/>
Has trouble sleeping at night, so he doesn’t really mind night patrols<br/>
Obtains perfect scores OWL through hard work (not a big of Astronomy, but excelled nonetheless), he is head boy after all; qualified for NEWT level<br/>
Loves his butterbeer, will chug pints after exam seasons and quidditch matches; loves butterscotch candy as well<br/>
</p><p>Best subject: Defense Against the Dark Arts<br/>
Least liked subject: Astronomy and Potions (Jeonghan ruined potions for him)<br/>
Extracurricular: Quidditch</p><p>Yoon Jeonghan - 7th year<br/>
Slytherin<br/>
Known as God's favorite<br/>
Prefect, was a candidate for head boy, but rejected it. He said seungcheol was the best fit and he doesn’t really like attention on him. Prefers working in the background than in the front. Only accepted prefect because he wanted access to the special bathrooms<br/>
Teases about taking away house points, but won’t unless needed<br/>
He’s exactly what slytherins are known for, do not cross him. His own house fears him, but also admires him as well. However, he is quite warmhearted and is always ready to lend a listening ear<br/>
Quidditch captain (against his will, the boys wanted him to be it due to his strategic mind), best seeker (known for his laziness and love for sleep, but has strong love for sports) it’s rumored that the national team wanted to recruit him and seungcheol, but both declined<br/>
Pureblood (everyone thought he was part veela at first due to his beautiful looks)<br/>
Tied as the best duelist with Seungcheol, both have never had a serious match with one another, known for his trickery moves and unexpected charm spells<br/>
Has earned perfect OWL scores throughout his years, and yes, without using any auto-answering quills. Has attempted cheating in the past and almost succeeded, but realized he did not need to. (Seungcheol would also scold him) Extensive knowledge of every cheating spell to ever exist to the point that professors ask him for advice.<br/>
Qualified for NEWT level<br/>
Joshua’s best friend<br/>
Keeps a pet snake that he affectionately named as “Jjongjjongie”<br/>
Best subject: Charms and potions &amp; alchemy. Has been able to cast advanced 7th year level spells since his first year (he gained interest in the subject after learning about the unlocking spell, great for pranks!). Creates his own charms. If he asks you to try a potion he made, don’t fall for it<br/>
Least liked subject: None, he has no weaknesses. He is God's favorite.<br/>
Extracurricular: Quidditch</p><p> </p><p>Hong Joshua (affectionately called Shua) - 7th year<br/>
Hufflepuff (the most loyal, kind, and honest)<br/>
Prefect, tries not to take away house points or give detentions. Would rather talk to students about their behaviors<br/>
Known as the Sweetheart of Hufflepuff for his lovely smile and personality<br/>
Loves watching Quidditch to support his friends; will support their houses over his own<br/>
Half-blood (mom’s a muggle)<br/>
Part of the Frog Choir, encouraged Seokmin and Seungkwan to join<br/>
Loves playing his guitar, can hear the soft melodies echoing from the Hufflepuff common room late at night<br/>
Jeonghan’s best friend<br/>
Knows how to drive flying cars for some odd reason, came very handy in a specific incident during his 5th year with Seungcheol and Jeonghan
Extremely talented in dueling, but is more of a talker than a fighter (unless he has to)<br/>
Perfect OWL scores, everyone wonders why wasn’t he sorted into Ravenclaw<br/>
Qualified for NEWT level<br/>
Has a special talent in healing magic, often uses it on his friends’ wounds and injuries from Quidditch practices; wants to become a Healer after graduation<br/>
Loves to help Poppy Pomfrey in the hospital wing, she immediately took a liking to him and mentors him<br/>
Best subject: Astronomy (loves the stars), Transfiguration, and Herbology<br/>
Least liked subject: None, he is very open minded<br/>
Extracurricular: Music, Muggle music (very good at playing guitar) </p><p>Wen Junhui (jun for short) - 6th year<br/>
Slytherin<br/>
Half-blood<br/>
China line, somehow received the hogwarts letter even from China<br/>
Extremely humble and kind-hearted, opposite of a typical Slytherin. His slytherin traits show during Quidditch (ambitious, determined to win)<br/>
Quidditch beater (will smack tf outta you with the blugers), friendly rivals with Hoshi; known for his Bludger backbeat tactic.<br/>
One of the best martial duelists, best of the 6th year students overall<br/>
Does martial arts, sparring partner is often Minghao (they’re childhood friends)<br/>
Loves collecting cards from chocolate frogs<br/>
A little quiet on the surface, but he’s actually quite eccentric to his friends. Complete opposites of Minghao, yet they get along well. Prankster, loves making jokes<br/>
Hangs at Zonko’s Joke Shop on the weekends<br/>
Loves cats, Wonwoo and him petitioned to allow cats roam freely on school grounds (unfortunately, didn’t bypass the professors); often seen with Wonwoo at pet shops in Hogsmeade on weekends<br/>
Sneaks out at night as a cat, but only Jeonghan knows<br/>
Best subject: Study of Ancient Runes &amp; Arithmancy (talented at translating); transfiguration<br/>
Least liked subject: Herbology<br/>
Extracurricular: Quidditch</p><p>Kwon Sooyoung (nicknamed hoshi) - 6th year<br/>
Gryffindor<br/>
Half-blood<br/>
Quidditch beater, friendly rivals with Jun; is said to become captain after Seungcheol<br/>
Dreams of becoming an Auror; trying to become NEWT qualified to complete his dream<br/>
One of the strongest duelists, 2nd in his year after Jun<br/>
Has a thing for what a creature that muggles call “tiger”<br/>
Attempted to sneak a baby tiger into the castle, but was caught by Seungcheol. Settled for a hamster as a pet instead<br/>
Booseoksoo Gag Trio Member. Hosts monthly comedic skits in the common rooms<br/>
Has a knack for pyromaniacs. Seokmin is his buddy. Maintains a secret fireworks stash (he only uses them during holidays or celebrations)<br/>
Loves his friendship with Jihoon. Constantly says “we have matching robes again!” to him, knowing damn well it’s their school uniform<br/>
Accidentally turned Jeonghan’s hair pink, but he kept that hair color for a while. Said it reminded him of cotton candy, and he also has a soft spot for Hoshi. Prank was meant for Jun, his rival<br/>
Best subject: Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration<br/>
Least liked subject: Arithmancy, can often be seen with Seokmin hitting their heads with textbooks, and Charms<br/>
Extracurricular: Quidditch, trying to create a dance club with Dino</p><p>Jeon Wonwoo - 6th year<br/>
Ravenclaw<br/>
Prefect<br/>
Loves his books and studying<br/>
Wears circle-rounded glasses that no one can tell if it’s really prescribed or not<br/>
Pureblood<br/>
Best student in his year, could be the best in the school overall if he could beat Jeonghan’s charm skills<br/>
Prefers watching Quidditch than playing<br/>
Chosen as the student photographer with Mingyu for all school events due to his keen eyes and beautifully captured photographs<br/>
Rumored to participate in the Wizarding Schools Potions Championship next year (strongly recommended by professors)<br/>
Cats love him<br/>
Perfect OWL scores in ALL subjects possible, will 100% become NEWT qualified<br/>
Is the only student with a timer turner, but only a few know, takes every single subject possible. Jeonghan stole it once for his pranks though<br/>
Can’t eat seafood, almost got food poisoning once<br/>
Wants to work at the Ministry of Magic after graduation<br/>
Secret trips to the Forbidden forest<br/>
Can almost always be found in the library<br/>
Best subject: Potions (rumour has it that he accidentally stumbled upon the Book of Potions) &amp; alchemy, History of Magic<br/>
Least liked subject: None, he loves learning</p><p> </p><p>Lee Jihoon (Woozi is his nickname) - 6th year<br/>
Slytherin, the most intimidating of all; almost sorted into Ravenclaw<br/>
Pureblood<br/>
Quidditch keeper (jeonghan made him join the team)<br/>
Natural genius, 2nd best student of his year, mostly due to him focusing his time on producing music in his room. Could be tied with Wonwoo for first, but he enjoys his music<br/>
A total perfectionist<br/>
Hates skinship and being called cute, will hex you if you do either one to him (exceptions are a few, jeonghan is one of them)<br/>
If he can’t be found or contacted, it means he is sleeping. Stays up late for his music. Great singing voice as well, but refuses to join the Frog choir, despite Joshua’s attempts<br/>
Exceptionally talented in dueling, but he prefers not to. It’s not worth his time.<br/>
Mastered the art of hexing, thanks to Jeonghan<br/>
Love-hate friendship with Hoshi, but cherishes it. Will hex anyone who disrespects Hoshi on sight<br/>
Best subject: Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic (he’s super good at memorizing)<br/>
Least liked subject: He honestly just wants to create and produce music, so he doesn’t particular like or dislike subjects<br/>
Extracurricular: Music and Muggle Music (Really enjoys muggle music), Quidditch </p><p>Xu Minghao (Nicknamed The8) - 5th year<br/>
Slytherin<br/>
Half-blood<br/>
China line, somehow received the hogwarts letter even from China<br/>
Quidditch keeper alternative, primary is the chaser. Initially wasn’t that interested, but jeonghan persuaded him<br/>
One of the best martial duelist, best of his year overall<br/>
Does martial arts, sparring partner is Jun (childhood friends)<br/>
Quiet and sensitive, always absorbed in his thoughts, but is kind and softhearted<br/>
Wise and intelligent, but cares more about his art than his OWLs, but nonetheless will receive “E’s”. Earned “Outstanding” in Arithmancy and Divination though.<br/>
Rumor says he uses the Refilling charm spell to refill his cup with grape juice because he’s underaged for wine<br/>
Can be often be seen drawing or painting in his secluded corners<br/>
Best subject: Arithmancy, Divination<br/>
Least liked subject: Doesn’t really have one<br/>
Extracurricular: Art and Quidditch</p><p>Kim Mingyu - 5th year<br/>
Ravenclaw; almost sorted into Gryffindor, but the Sorting Hat decided he needed to be in Ravenclaw.<br/>
Pureblood<br/>
Quidditch beater (he might be clumsy, but not on the field, intentionally anyways)<br/>
A giant teddy bear of a man, he is more scared of you than you are of him<br/>
Afraid of hurting people’s feelings, is okay with being the butt of jokes because he loves his friends<br/>
Hobby is photography, is in charge of photographing events with Wonwoo<br/>
Loves baking/cooking and knitting, he knitted all his friends’ scarves; participates in baking goods for the quidditch matches<br/>
Can find snacks hidden under his pillow<br/>
Always bumping and breaking things, knows how to cast the Mending spell very well as the result<br/>
Surprisingly gifted at haircutting<br/>
He is a Ravenclaw afterall, of course his OWLs are stellar. He needs to work a bit on his charms though<br/>
Ghosts don’t really like him because he’s always walking past them (accidentally of course)<br/>
Best subject: Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy<br/>
Least liked subject: Charms (thanks to a certain Slytherin)<br/>
Extracurricular: Quidditch</p><p>Lee Seokmin (sometimes called DK) - 5th year<br/>
Hufflepuff<br/>
Sunshine of Hufflepuff, no one has a single bad thing to say about him, not even from Slytherin (specifically to be on Jeonghan’s good side)<br/>
Always smiling and spreading positivity<br/>
Muggle-born (supportive parents)<br/>
Quidditch beater, Seungcheol loves helping him practice, even if they’re on the opposite teams. Was Seungkwan’s commenting partner of quidditch matches until he made it on the team<br/>
No one dares to call him mudblood, unless you wish hell from the other 12 boys<br/>
Booseoksoo Gag Trio member<br/>
Accidentally won second in a dueling contest for 5th year students, thanks to a special someone (jeonghan… ), forfeited finals against Minghao, knowing he wouldn’t win<br/>
Does choir with Joshua and Seungkwan<br/>
Professors give house points to him just for smiling and greeting<br/>
Loves pizza, specifically pepperoni pizza<br/>
Good grades, excels at Muggle studies and herbology<br/>
House elves love him for his pleasant attitude and respectful manners, they give him free snacks<br/>
Best subject: Muggle Studies (unintentionally), and herbology<br/>
Least liked subject: Arithmancy<br/>
Extracurricular: Quidditch</p><p>Boo Seungkwan - 4th year<br/>
Hufflepuff<br/>
Official commentator of quidditch games<br/>
Half-blood<br/>
Known as the funniest student that Hogwarts has ever seen, professors love him for his easy going attitude and respectful manners<br/>
Does choir with Joshua and Seokmin<br/>
Booseoksoo Gag Trio member<br/>
Created a fortune reading business, but it’s on the low (underground type of thing); his prefect hyungs know about it, but lets it slide for now since it’s not causing trouble<br/>
Passes his OWLs, knowing Mingyu will never let him live it down if he doesn’t<br/>
Knows all the rumors and gossips of the school<br/>
Best subject: Divination, has a strong knack for it<br/>
Least liked subject: Study of Ancient Runes<br/>
Extracurricular: Music, Muggle music (Joshua got him into it, and now Seungkwan knows every muggle song in existence) </p><p>Chwe Hansol, or Vernon (he’s okay with both) - 4th year<br/>
Hufflepuff<br/>
Half-blood<br/>
Doesn’t play Quidditch, but he’ll watch to support. Often dragged by Seungkwan to be his partner in crime<br/>
Unique mindset, very calm. (Luna lovegood almost?)<br/>
Not super into studying, but manages to pass. Achieved “Outstanding” in his OWL in Care of Magical Creatures though.<br/>
Can feel the vibes of creatures, even ones that he has not seen before<br/>
Has pen pals in different wizarding schools around the globe<br/>
Has headphones most of the time, unaware of his surroundings most of the time as the result<br/>
Close relations with the ghosts from all houses (especially Nearly Headless Nick) somehow<br/>
The only person the Whomping Willow will not harm<br/>
Best subject: Care of Magical Creatures (creatures love him for some reason) &amp; Herbology<br/>
Least liked subject: Charms</p><p>Lee Chan (known as Dino)  - 3rd year<br/>
Gryffindor<br/>
Pure-blood<br/>
The entire group loved him the moment they set their sight on him<br/>
Loves extracurricular activities<br/>
Affectionately called the future of Hogwarts, mostly due to his young age<br/>
Hangs with Seungkwan and Vernon the most<br/>
Not a huge fan of studying; he begged Wonwoo to tutor him until OWL exams were over<br/>
Quidditch chaser, is an alternate for now<br/>
Jeonghan really wanted him to be in Slytherin and so he tried to bribe the Sorting Hat<br/>
Mentored by Seungcheol<br/>
Best subject: Hasn’t really found what he likes, but he is starting to enjoy Defense Against the Dark Arts<br/>
Least liked subject: Hasn’t found what he dislikes too<br/>
Extracurricular: Quidditch (made the team, but hasn’t really played a match yet), is trying to create a dance club with hoshi</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>